Log 41
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category:Ramjet’s Logss Category:Slipstream’s Logs Category:Soundwave’s Logs Category:Shadowstar’s Logs Category:Starscream’s Logs 4/14/2012 06:33 PM Soundwave is here in the repair bay, having summoned Ramjet and Slipstream. For what purpose, nobody knows as he was over an inert, black figure strapped to a table, scanning it diligently. Slipstream came as quickly as she could, she stops nearby and says, "Slipstream reporting as ordered sir." Ramjet follows in behind Slipstream, he looks rather pleased with himself as he salutes towards Soundwave. He lets his Commander do the talking for him. "Excellent." the scientist replies as he gestures to the deactivated robot on the table "Ramjet: Do you recognize this prisoner?" he asks, turning to focus on the cone head. Ramjet peers around and looks at the cultist as a wicked grin forms on his face. "Yeah, it was one of those crazed cowards that attacked, Starscream, Echo, and myself." Slipstream moves around to get a better look at the individual. A nod of affirmative "We wished to interrogate him, but we ran into a problem." he explains, and brings up an 'xray' view of the mech, and on it was highlighted a red item, settled right next to the mech's laser core. Ramjet looks at highlight red item and shrugs slightly. "I'm not very tech savvy ... " He reaches behind his back and pulls out his knife. "But I cut him open, if you want a closer look?" Slipstream looks up at the x-ray and frowns slightly, "Please tell me that's not some sort of explosive device?" "It is. HOWEVER ... it is not powerful enough to damage anyone ... but him." explains Soundwave, his tones not reassuring. But then even WHEN he was being reassuring, they weren’t. A glance to Ramjet "My theory: The last one we interrogated blew up. However, combat damage does not trigger this. Thus: Damage which occurs as though in combat will not trigger explosive. Maybe." Ramjet smiles wickedly at Soundwave and Slipstream. "I like where this is going ... " He motions to the captive. "This one tried to claw open my laser core, I'd like to repair the favor." He steps closer waving his knife at the Mech. Slipstream isn't liking the sound of this so far, though at what Ramjet says she reconsiders her thoughts. "Be careful Ramjet, we don't know what will trigger that device." Soundwave tilts his head at Ramjet "He will not be awake during this 'operation'. So he is not consciously aware of what we are doing. Your goal: open him up and remove the explosive." he gestures to a heavy bin nearby "And throw it IMMEDIATELY in there." he steps back, the table tilting up to face Ramjet. Ramjet looks at the bin, then Slipstream, then Soundwave, and then the captive. "What could possibly go wrong ... " He takes a step back. "Y'all might want to step back ... in case something goes wrong." With that he leaps at the captive, slashing his knife towards the Captive. "Die coward!" Slipstream steps back enough to be at a safe distance but still be able to see what's going on. Soundwave steps back several times, nodding in agreement to Slipstream Ramjet picks up the dicebag and rolls against his dexterity. Ramjet's roll succeeds! Ramjet picks up the dicebag and rolls against his intelligence. Ramjet's roll fails! The unconscious mech doesn’t move as Ramjet rips into him, splitting his chest plate open, and fraying wires. They spark madly, making any further diving a little perilous. But the red device nestled next to the bots' core was clearly visible. Soundwave doesn’t mention, but maybe he forgot to, that they wanted this guy to LIVE.. Slipstream watches on nervously, "So far so good, keep it up." Ramjet looks at the Mech and lets out a cry of victory. He then reaches in to grab the red Device and throw it into heavy bin. "You dare challenge the EMPIRE? Pay for your arrogance!" Ramjet picks up the dicebag and rolls against his endurance. Ramjet's roll fails! Ramjet picks up the dicebag and rolls against his dexterity. Ramjet's roll succeeds! You say, "Good, now don't kill him. We need to know about their plans." Ramjet manages to dislodge the red device, he lets out a cry of triumph. Sadly that is short lived, The Cone head manages to touch some highly charged electric wires. He goes completely rigid as he gets shocked! :*BANG* Ramjet goes flying across the room, the explosive device firmly in his grip, as he hits the far wall, he flops forward, the bomb firmly in his grasp. Ramjet seems unable to open his fist, or move as electricity dances across his frame. " ... Fritz." Responds Soundwave as he bolts towards Ramjet now, and pulls a wire out of the wall as he pulls it out, reeling it "Drape this on him. Quickly." he instructs Slipstream . "But do not touch him! Slipstream runs toward the fallen Ramjet and takes the wire from Soundwave and drapes it around, careful not to touch him directly. Ramjet optics flicker as the excess electricity is sucked out of his body. Ever so slightly, he seems to move. An inch here and an inch there. His hand firmly grips the explosive device, with the last of his energy, he moves his arm out from underneath his body. The red bomb flashes in his hand. The excess electricity seems to have been drained from his system. :*BANG* The explosive goes off halfway to the bin, and bits shower the area liberally. Soundwave kneels down to inspect the now-safe-to-touch Ramjet, then nods "You are unharmed." he replies. Slipstream's turns away from the explosion so the small bits of bomb rain on her back mostly. "A bit excessive." she mutters. Ramjet looks up as his optics flicker for a moment. "I still function ... " He reaches up towards Soundwave. Slipstream boots you out of the shuttle? ;) Soundwave stands, not helping Ramjet up at all as he turns to stare at the debris, watching a vroomba scuttle about starting to clean up "Yes, but at times, necessary. These cultists are not very cooperative." he notes, glancing now to check on the patient. Ramjet is reformed into ... .SUNSTORM! Ugh what a gyp.:)" Ramjet places his hand down and grumbles. He gathers himself and slowly pushes himself back up. He wobbles on his feet as he balances himself. "So, he talks now?" Slipstream nods toward Soundwave and she observes the cone headed seeker, "Do a self diagnosis Ramjet, make sure none of your systems got fried..." "IT is likely he will yes, although he will not wake up for it." remarks Soundwave as he starts repairing the mech, noting the strange, inky blackness "This is strange paint." Ramjet runs his self diagnosis systems. "Everything seems ok ... " He touches the tip of his cone head and then his feet. "Yeah, I'm all here." He looks around and finds his knife which he grabs and returns it to subspace. "Good thing, I was skilled and smart enough to pull that off." An evil grin forms on his face. Slipstream nods, glad to hear it. She returns to looking the mech over. "Perhaps is has special properties?" she asks. "Excellent." replies Soundwave to Ramjet, not really caring really as he puts a finger over it "The previous mech had this coating as well, although we have not yet found the use of it. Samples show that it is actually a highly viscose fluid which suspends prism-shaped crystals in it." he explains. Ramjet shrugs as he looks over. "Mind control?" He reaches to his head as he shakes it. Slipstream hms softly, "Curious." she murmurs, rubbing at her chin in thought. A glance at Ramjet, "Seriously?" "Mind Control: Plausible myth. However, unconfirmed." Admits Soundwave as he takes another sample in the meantime. "However, Ramjet: Mind control of what?" Ramjet shrugs. "Why else have crystals? Could be used to override local processor functions." He looks at the cultist. "Be a easy way to form an army ... take over existing Mechs, take him over. Blam, instant Cannon Fodder." Hs looks between the two. "I assume you ruled out its use as Armor or a weapon ... " Slipstream asks, "Could the crystals be used for other purposes? Like perhaps absorbing energy?" "Use as armor: Neglible. Use as weapon: ... Uncertain." Admits Soundwave "Hrm ... Mind control use: Uncertain. Crystals have many uses. Focusing energy, transferring energy, decoration ... " he lists it off. He pauses, glancing to slipstream " ... Prism. Deflection and scattering of light. Plausible." Ramjet shrugs. "They seem to be Cybertronian in origin? "Crystals: Quartz. Very common." admits Soundwave as he considers this, continuing to strip down the mech for all parts. Waste not, want not. "You desire laser core when interrogation complete, Ramjet?" Slipstream nods to Soundwave, "Could we test the crystals to see if it’s one of those?" she asks. "Wait, I thought we were going to talk to this mech sir?" Ramjet grins at Soundwave. "Yes sir." He looks between the two. "Can we just strip his memories from him?" "One of which? The Crystals are common Quartz." he tilts his head, pausing as he recalls what he had said "I said: He will not wake up for the interrogation." he repeats patiently, then nods to Ramjet "Yes. That is my intention. It is more efficient if less ... entertaining ... than Vortex' methods." Ramjet looks between the two. "What about the fluid? Is that special?" "Uncertain at this time. It is not very fluid. Very thick fluid. Like Glass." Explains Soundwave "Crystals are suspended in it. Chemical properties: reflects all light. Very capable of carrying electric charge." Soundwave says, "Theory: Used possibly to shock others." Slipstream looks at Ramjet, "Did you get shocked?" Ramjet nods his head. "At first I felt nothing, then it felt like all of my circuits were on fire, All I could think of ... " He stops. "Yeah, shocked." Soundwave tilts his head "That is from the loose wires that you slashed through however." he points out. Slipstream shakes head, "I meant when you were attacked the first time by this mech." Ramjet shrugs. "I don't think so, it did try to open me up ... maybe shock me then?" Slipstream nods, "This mech say anything while attempting to open you up?" Soundwave ponders "Possible. I will consider it during experimentation. Thank you for your assistance." he remarks to both. Ramjet shakes his head. "Gibberish only." Slipstream cocks her head, "But he was speaking. Sir is it possible there's a older Cybertronian dialect this mech could have been speaking?" Soundwave hmms "Possible. " he admits "Or simply he was insane. I will scan his files for language information as well." he makes a note Ramjet looks at the cultist. "So vile ... " Slipstream nods, "It may be useful should we need to deal with them after this threat to our world is over." Ramjet looks around. "What if they are involved?" Soundwave replies "Then we will destroy them." A pause "We will destroy them either way." Ramjet nods his head and smiles. "That is a plan I can get behind." Slipstream notes, "If they aren't involved I would be surprised." Soundwave states "Shockwave’s assault on the engine control room proves they were the cause of this calamity. Therefore, they will be punished for endangering our Empire." he nods at Ramjet. Ramjet crosses his arms across his chest. "I didn't seem them sign any treaty ... So I can hunt them?" Slipstream smirks, "I like how you think Ramjet, but one should not do hunting alone." Soundwave responds "Problem: I do not see one. " flatly Ramjet optics flicker as he looks at Slipstream and smirks. "Wasn't planning on fighting alone, Ma'am." Slipstream nods toward Soundwave, "Permission to lead a team to the underground to hunt down mechs like this one sir?" Soundwave nods "Approved. Take as many as you want. Do not draw too near the Engines - the Autobots are after all, working their own plan." he remarks "Although it may assist their plan if you diverted the attention of the cultists." Ramjet smiles. "Glad to have something to do. All this tech talk was making my processor hurt." Slipstream salutes, "I'll begin getting some warriors together sir." she looks over to Ramjet, "Let's go." Soundwave has just nominated you for excellent roleplay! Ramjet salutes lazily and follows Slipstream out. Slipstream says, "Shadowstar what is your location?" Slipstream says, "Any Decepticons available for a mission please meet at the airstrip." Raised Airstrip Ramjet watches Slipstream confidently stride towards the runway. "That went well." He smiles. "Been a busy cycle." Slipstream nods, "Going to be busy for awhile. But I'm glad to have something to do other than raids." Ramjet smiles at her. "Yeah, been a while since I have been on a good hunt." He stretches. "Is it just me or is Soundwave, not all there." Shadowstar appears in a puff of smoke. Slipstream mmms softly, "I think it's you. He just talks differently than we do is all." Ramjet shrugs. "I get that alot ... " He motions to his head. "My wires get crossed sometimes." Slipstream gives the mech a pat on the shoulder, "You did just get electrocuted." she remarks. Ramjet jumps slightly at the touch. "Don't remind me, that Slaggin' hurt." He smiles at Slipstream. "Looking forward to getting payback on those cultists." Slipstream looks around, "Hmm hope some others show up, would be good to have a sizable group." Ramjet nods his head. "Yeah, I am sure there is plenty to go around." He looks around. "I am sure we can find some other like minded Decepticons." As if on cue, a sleek purple tetra jet appears on the horizon, quickly closing on their position. "Did someone want some help?" comes a familiar smug voice over the comm. Starscream is not far behind Shadowstar. He remains silent though as he flies up in his tetra jet form. Slipstream spots Shadowstar, then Starscream. "Indeed Shadowstar." then a salute to the Air commander, "We were going to seek out the cultists. Soundwave approved." Ramjet looks at the other Decepticons and nods his head. He favors them each with a wave! Shadowstar flies down toward Ramjet and Slipstream, and transforms a short distance away, landing gracefully nearby. "So, we're going after the cultists, huh? Sounds fun. Will we be capturing any? Or ... can we just vaporize them all." She giggles and grins. Starscream follows and transforms as well. "Soundwave ... " There is an obvious distaste heard in his voice. He then shrugs. "Sure. There is nothing wrong with going after a few more." He then waited for Slipstream to lead the way. It seems he was not interested in taking lead of this mission. Shadowstar's form gives way to a long, sleek humanoid shape, the dark purple armor and silver accents glinting in the light. Slipstream smiles to Shadowstar, "Seek and destroy all we find. They are responsible for our planet's predicament, its high time they see their error in judgment by being crushed under our feet." Shadowstar hees. "Good. And maybe while destroying them, we might find something useful for getting rid of that nasty black hole above our world." she says, unslinging her rifle from her back. "Lead the way, commander." Ramjet lets loose a laugh as he follows the two femmes. "This is going to be fun!" Starscream follows behind them as well. He does not seem nearly as eager as Ramjet does though. He's still looking forward to battle though. Slipstream nods and transforms, taxing onto the airstrip then taking off. "Ramjet what was the location of the attack on you by the cultist?" Ramjet emits. "It was near the Engine room!" He broadcasts the coordinates. "Air Commander Starscream knows exactly where it was." Slipstream replies, "Then to the engine room we go." Shadowstar transforms back to her tetra jet form and follows after Slipstream, spiraling through the air energetically as they go. She seems excited to see some action. 3.3.1 Hall of Triumph Slipstream arrives at the engine room, transforming into robot mode. "Let's can thoroughly, see if there's any recent activity." Shadowstar follows after Slipstream, transforming and landing behind her. "Because if there wasn't, there will be soon enough." she says, smirking a bit and keeping her rifle ready. Ramjet follows the Femmes as he pulls out his knife. "Yes, they will come ... they can't help it." He ponders. "Still I wonder what secrets they have ... " Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls against her awareness. Slipstream's roll succeeds! Shadowstar's form gives way to a long, sleek humanoid shape, the dark purple armor and silver accents glinting in the light. "Be careful. They patrol in numbers usually. Try not to get caught in any tight areas." Starscream offers. He holds his arms up with his lasers ready to fire. Ramjet picks up the dicebag and rolls against his awareness. Ramjet's roll succeeds! Starscream picks up the dicebag and rolls against his awareness. Starscream's roll succeeds! Slipstream pauses as she sees something on her scanners, "Got a hit." she murmurs, moving toward it. Shadowstar takes up a flanking position behind Slipstream. "Got your back." she says as she follows after the other femme. She vents softly to herself as she considers the fact that Slipstream was promoted thanks to her. 'I should be leading this!' Shadowstar thinks to herself. Starscream watches the two femmes as they seem, to work together. Despite the fact that there was a little history there, they did not seem to be glaring at each other. He nods to Slipstream as she picked something up on radar. He did as well but she was leading this. Slipstream looks around a corner and spots a few cultists, she turns toward the others and gestures how many there are and what tactic to take when they move from their positions. Then she runs to a hiding spot on the other side and waits for the others to follow. Shadowstar nods to Slipstream's order and moves into position, rifle powering up. She takes cover just before the corner and peeks around carefully to confirm positions, then ducks back and nods to Slipstream. Starscream watches Slipstream move and prepares to make movements of his own when Slip gives the signal. He would wait for Shadow to move first, then follow behind her in order not to shoot her. He remains silent otherwise. Slipstream waits to be sure they are all facing away, then she signals for them to take aim and fire at will. She rises and takes her target, letting loose with a blaze of laser fire! Shadowstar turns the corner quickly and begins firing upon Slipstreams signal! Purple lasers lance powerfully through the air, and through the cultists if all goes well. "Deactivation time for you, Cultist Creeps!" Starscream steps out as well and fires over the shoulder of Shadowstar. He was hoping to disable the mechs instead of kill them. Slow deaths seemed to be more rewarding for the crime these bots have committed. The cultists don't have a chance to fire back as they fall to the hail of laser fire. There was six of them there. Soon enough the ground is being stained by there energon. Slipstream gives the signal to cease firing. Shadowstar doesn't cease fire immediately, but after a few moments she huffs and stops shooting, lowering the barrel of her rifle to a stand by stance. "Too easy." Starscream watches as the mechs fall one by one. He then nods his head. "I need to go look at something while I am here." the commander states before he walks off down one of the halls. He was looking something ... Slipstream inclines her head to the Air Commander. "We'll remain for awhile just in case you need back up sir."